Hetalia song challenge 2
by crystal97
Summary: sequel to hetalia song challenge Lovino takes his now teen children on a trip to visit rome. Everything is going great until Brandon appears and kidnaps Lovino, and his friends and family. Now their kids must rescue them and get brandon out of their lives once and for all. bad summary -.-, OC's. I do not own hetalia or songs rated M for lots of things. read the first part first
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia song challenge 2!

Crystal: this is it! The sequel. After days of brainstorming I have come up with the plot of the story. Well I mostly got this idea for the movie taken 2. I think we need to get Lovi and Antonio's children as well as our other couples' children some more screen time :D so here's the summary: After having finally gotten rid of Brandon , graduated, gotten married, and had two beautiful kids with Antonio, Lovino, Antonio, Ludwig, Feliciano, Mathew, Gilbert, Alfred, and Arthur decide to go take their now teen children on a visit to Rome when Brandon kidnaps them to keep Lovino. He misses capturing their kids and is now on the lookout for them. Now they are responsible for saving their parents before Brandon kills them. I suck at summaries, but I think you get my point. There will be songs in there, I think. I just named it song challenge so ppl recognized it :P….Do not own Hetalia, songs or taken 2 kidnapping idea!

"Oh come on for god's sakes Maria Isabella", Lovino called up the stairs while his husband, his son, Santiago, and him, waited for his daughter to get down to meet at the airport with the others. (1)" Hay! Ya voy mamá!" Maria Isabella said angrily as she came down the stairs. Lovino sighed heavily. His children had been so sweet and adorable when they were little and now that they were 16 Maria had taken up Lovino's personality.

Now he knew what his nonno and Antonio felt when he gave that attitude. "Don't be giving me attitude, brat", Lovino scolded. Maria crossed her arms and huffed looking down, "fine I'm sorry, mamma", and she apologized. Lovino looked at the clothes she was wearing. For some odd reason she was into the clothing of a military looking khaki dress that reached up to her knee with double breast pockets. She wore a pair of black pumps with a pink head band on her hair and fingerless black gloves on her hands.

Her brunette locks had finally reached their limit and had grown down to slightly past her shoulder. Santiago looked completely like his father and his curls were exactly like his too. "Don't pay attention to her mamma. She's just has personality issues", Santiago hugged him. At least his son was still as sweet. Maria stuck out her tongue and he just responded doing the same.

Lovino sighed once again. Antonio only chuckled and walked up to wrap his hands around Lovino. "Mi amor, don't pay attention to them. We were like that in high school, remember? Only of course we were totally attracted to each other", Antonio winked. Lovino blushed and was about to retaliate when Antonio pressed his lips to his. Lovino kissed back softly before they were being stared at by their kids.

"What brats?" Lovino raised an eyebrow. "It's just we didn't know you guys have been together since high school", Maria said surprised. "Let's get on the car and I'll tell you", Antonio chuckled. Before he had even finished both Maria and Santiago had helped them pack up the luggage and were on the car

Antonio chuckled as he and Lovino got the limo. " To the airport please", Antonio told his driver. "Come on tell us papa", Santiago urged. "Fine, I'll tell you. Your mother and I actually met way before high school we had met as children. Your mother at the age of 5 had gone out and was running in the rain with a kitten he had promised your tio Feliciano to bring back safely", Antonio said nostalgically recalling that moment he had met Lovino.

Maria and Santiago sighed dreamily and both were attentive for their father to continue. "At that same moment your abuelos had died tragically in a car accident and my uncle had come to take me to America. I had begun to cry. I really didn't want to leave and then I heard the cutest little voice ask me shyly if I was okay", Antonio smiled kissing Lovino's cheek who was blushing furiously at the description of himself. Maria giggled and urged her father to continue.

"I was taken by how sweet he was to me and that bright smile your mother had given me telling me everything was going to be okay and that someday I was too become someone great. I believed your mother and decided to leave, but...", Antonio paused holding Lovino's hands in his and smiled at him then turned by the kids.

"Me and your mother made a promise before I left. Kids, you know our cat España?", Antonio asked them.

"yeah out pet cat. What does that have to do with anything?" maria asked curiously. "well sweet heart that was the kitten your mother had protected that day we met. Lovino made me promise that I would find him where ever he could be. I had fallen for him right at that moment and as a reminder of our promise we named the kitten España", Antonio grinned as Maria seemed about to burst in tears at the story.

"I left to America and enrolled in school and as soon as I turned 12 I begged my uncle to find where Lovino was. He had told me that not so long ago that your mother had moved here. So I began to change schools until I found someone with your mother's name. I had reached high school and well I almost gave up. So one day your tio Ludwig called me and you tios Gilbert and Francis over. I noticed a teen with the same features your mother had immediately avoiding my gaze and blushing", Antonio chuckled. Maria awed at Lovino who only blushed.

"I was hopeful when he had told me his name was Lovino, but I wasn't so sure.I gave your mom my number and he called me so I invited him to dinner. Unfortunately we started making out instead and we missed it", Antonio said forwardly. Lovino punched him in the arm. "Hey don't tell them that they're still kids", Lovino blushed furiously. Maria and Santiago laughed at their mother's reaction. "No were not you're just avoiding it. We know everything about that", Santiago chuckled.

"So that's when I asked your mother out. Later I realized that that boy was indeed the boy I had met when I was an infant. We were extremely happy that we had kept our promise and from that moment on we were together. I even sang to him and he sang to me in school programs", Antonio smiled. Maria and Santiago were awed. " wow, that's the most romantic story I've ever heard. It's amazing it's like you guys were destined to be together", Maria smiled.

" Something that made me fall in love with your mother even more was the fact that your mother even dressed as a-" Antonio was interrupted by Lovino. "Don't say another word or you die", Lovino glared. Maria began to jump up and down, "tell us dad. Tell us! Mom dressed as what?"

"Your motherdressedasgirl!" Antonio said quickly. Lovino threw himself on Antonio, "Idiot we promised never to speak of that again!"Lovino yelled wrestling Antonio. Antonio managed to put Lovino under him with his arms pinned above his head. "Who wants to see mommy's weakness?" Antonio beamed. Maria and Santiago jumped up excitedly in response. "No! What the hell are you…Ahh…s-stop~..,teaching your kids?", Lovino moaned.

Maria and Santiago just laughed as their mother just made those sounds. Antonio didn't pay mind to it and pulled Lovino's curl. Maria seemed to freeze in place as she saw what her father had pulled. "So is that my weak spot too?" Maria asked. Lovino and Antonio looked at her and sat quickly. Antonio looked at her seriously, "yes, Maria Isabella never let anyone touch your curl".

"We haven't even told the teachers from school", Lovino said thoughtfully. Three seconds had passed when Antonio, Maria, and Santiago had burst out laughing. "What?!" Lovino said startled. "Those sound you were making were so funny", Santiago laughed. Lovino glared and hit Santiago on the head. "Ow, I'm sorry", he whined. "Masters, we have arrived", their chauffer informed them.

Lovino gave Antonio one last punch on the arm before sliding his way off the car. Maria got off the limo with his twin and put on her black fingerless gloves. Antonio was the last to get off biding their driver a goodbye.

"Have a great vacation master Carriedo", the man smiled before leaving. Lovino grabbed the handle to his luggage and walked into the airport. Mathew was there already with Gilbert and their daughter Johanna. She had grown a lot to.

Her hair was now to her waist and had gotten to the lightest sandy blonde possible. She still had those piercing red eyes and she wore short navy blue shorts. She had on a red shirt and a blue opened hoodie with long white boots up to her knees. On her head she had large red headset she was currently listening to music from her Iphone 4s.

She and Maria Isabella were the bestest of friends and even had amazing voices. They had some preferences in the same music both Spanish and English. Lovina stepped in front of Johanna as she had unconsciously begun to sing.

"_How can I decide what's right? When you're clouding up my mind I can't win your losing fight. All the time", _Johanna sang into the music. "_Nor could I ever own what's mine. When you're always taking sides. But you won't take away my pride. No, not this time. Not this time"._

Maria Isabella couldn't help but smile. It was their favorite song. "Decode by Paramore" Maria Isabella thought. She removed the head set from Johanna's head, who looked angry until she saw Maria. _"How did we get here, when I used to know you so well? How did we get here? Well I think I know", _Maria sang resonating beautifully with the singer.

"_The truth is hiding in your eyes and it's hanging on your tongue. Just boiling in my blood, but you think that I can't see what kind of man you are, if you're even a man at all. Well I'll figure this one out," _Maria continued.

"**On my own. On my own. How did we get here? When I used to know you so well. How did we get here? I think I know", **they sang in unison before they began to giggle and exchange a hug. "Damn, that dress totally goes with you", Johanna whistled. Maria Isabella rolled her eyes, "that looks suits you too it's 'awesome'", Maria chuckled.

"I know right. No one is as awesome as the awesome me. Kesesese~!" Johanna laughed victoriously. Maria Isabella could only laugh at her infectious confidence. Mathew came up to hug Lovino, while Antonio and Gilbert exchanged chest bumps. "Those two never mature", Lovino sighed. "You should have seen what he told and showed the kids", Lovino huffed.

"Tell me about it. Gilbert thought it was appropriate to get Johanna to enhance her 'Awesome' complexion and told her how to get drunk appropriately. What kind of father teaches his daughter that", Mathew said in despair. "What kind of father attacks his husband in front of the kids and pulls his erogenous zone so that you moan and show the kids 'mommy's weakness' and he even told the kids about the time we dressed up as women", Lovino said getting angrier by the second.

"Never mind, I take it back Antonio is the worst dad", Mathew chuckled at Lovino's misfortune. Lovino glared when he was called by his brother, Ludwig, and their daughter Julia. Lovino had to admit their daughter had grown up to be extremely beautiful just like Maria Isabella and Johanna.

Julia had begun to finally get her curves defined. She currently wore a light blue dress reaching her knees and light blue pumps. Her hair was now half way down her waist and the ends seem to curl outward. She had light makeup and her blue eyes just stood out because of her clothing. Her bangs had been neatly straightened to the right side of her face. Maria Isabella got along with her too, but sometimes they argued while Julia got teary and Maria would end up apologizing. With Johanna however, Julia would go Ludwig mode and scold Johanna constantly and finally Maria had to separate the two.

It was strange how Julia never talked back to Maria. Julia saw Lovino and ran up to him, "Zio Lovino"; she smiled brightly and hugged him. "Ciao Julia, wow you've grown so much and you look bella", Lovino smiled. "Grazie", she giggled before running off to glomp Maria and Johanna. "Ciao fratello", Feliciano waved. "Ciao Feli. I think Alfred is about to call us", Lovino said. Waving at Ludwig. Mathew did indeed get a call. "Oh it's ready? We'll be on our way then", Mathew hung up. "Okay Al said the yet was ready to depart to Rome", Mathew smiled.

"Come on kids, time to go", Lovino told them. Santiago was the first to race. After all, he didn't really connect with the girls. His best friend was Alfred Jr. both of them were inseparable. They always played pranks on the girl that of course Alfred Jr. planned. Santiago was too nice to come up with pranks, but he could easily follow out the plan for one. Both of them ended up laughing and running away from Maria Isabella, Julia, and Johanna. Julia also went Ludwig when it came to being pranked by the boys, but only led out her anger on Alfred not Santiago.

It's probably because Ludwig never dared to yell at Lovino since Lovino was very violent and he was Feliciano's brother. So probably her kid inherited that part of his personality not to insult his kids. He would always have Feliciano's personality when it came to Lovino's kids. It's kind of weird and creepy.

Two officers and body guards led them behind the airport to find the presidential yet. Mathew face palmed. "Seriously Alfred, you always have to call attention", Mathew scolded. Alfred came up with him, his son, and a distressed Arthur.

"I told this bloody wanker not to call attention to himself and the rest of us, but he didn't listen", Arthur sighed crossing his arms.

"Aww Iggy, it's the best ride", Alfred pouted. Alfred jr. had grown a lot in the years. He looked exactly like Alfred did when he was a teen. The only thing the boy had gotten from Arthur was some random curse words Arthur usually would use, but after that all you were seeing was Alfred.

"Santiago! Dude long time, no see", Alfred jr. ran up to high five Santiago excitedly. (Let's just call Alfred Jr. "Al")

"Mi amigo! I'm so excited to visit my mamma's birthplace don't you think?" Santiago beamed. "Yeah, dude. They say that place is the most visited of course after my dad's country", Al chuckled. At the moment al wore a red hoodie and navy blue jeans and a pair of red vans while Santiago wore an opened yellow hoodie, with navy blue jeans, a red shirt, and black converse.

"Enough of that we must get there already", Alfred hurried getting them on the yet. It wasn't before long that they had arrived in Rome and were now head into one of the most expensive hotels there. "Don't worry about paying it's all on me", Alfred smiled. Lovino and Antonio got on the elevator with their kids and had agreed to meet in the lobby at 5 to go out on dates and leave the kids to play around in the hotel.

Reaching the room Maria Isabella beamed.(2) "es magnifico!" She clapped throwing herself on the bed she and her brother would share. "And the view is amazing", Santiago said excitedly as he reached the huge window. "Well glad you brats like it 'cause you kids will stay in the hotel while I and your father go out with your uncles", Lovino said trying not to reveal it was a date.

"Yeah, your madre and I will have a date that will probably end with sex", Antonio chuckled. Lovino hit him, "hey! Ever since they turned 15 you have been to forward not even when we were in high school were you this forward tomato bastard", Lovino froze at the name he had ceased to use since after their marriage and birth of their children. "Finally, I've been trying to get you to act like yourself by trying to change myself to get to my point", Antonio sighed in relief and kissed Lovino on the forehead.

"You! … Tomato bastard", Lovino mumbled blushing. "Well kids behave and wander around, but do not get out of the hotel at any point. Your uncle Alfred paid for room service and what not so behave while I and your mama are out", Antonio smiled walking out with Lovino. Maria Isabella smiled and began to take off her dress to reveal a two piece bikini. The top was red, the bottom piece was dark green, and she kept on her black pumps while she tied her hair into a messy pony tail.

Santiago gave her a disapproving look. He could be very protective of his younger sister. Technically they were twins, but as long as everyone knew he was born first made him older than her. "I don't think mom and dad would approve of you wearing that", Santiago crossed his arms. "Aww come on don't be a party pooper it's just a one day thing. I've kept my perfect body hidden for too long", Maria pouted. "Fine, but if I see any guy look at you you're a goner", Santiago warned taking his own clothes off to reveal some red trunks. He had been working out so he did have a toned six pack.

"Wow, not bad yourself bro. I'm sure someone I know would like seeing you soon", Maria chuckled. Santiago blinked confused as to whom, but ignored it as her sister pulled him out. They went down the stairs until they reached the swimming pool that wasn't out in the open like most of them were, but rather it was in a huge room. They still let the light show on the clear blue water but it was a huge window on the roof.

Johanna, Julia, and Alfred ran up to them with smiles. Johanna was wearing a bikini similar to Maria's style only her was a red bikini top and a navy blue bottom piece. Alike Maria, she had on pumps only they were red. Her hair was tied in a messy bun with some strand falling on her face. Julia actually had a better body than Maria had imagined it actually could compete with hers and Johanna's. She on the other hand was a tad bit more conservative instead of a bikini bottom she wore a skirt with a turquoise bikini top. She had let her hair loose that really suited her with a pair of silver open toed silver heels.

Al just wore some America printed trunks with no shirt. He also had his toned six pack. "Well how about a swim?" Maria Isabella suggested Julia and Johanna. They nodded with smiles taking off their heels and running to the pool. Santiago and Alfred got defensive immediately as if to see what guy would look at them. Maria jumped in the pool first followed by Johanna and Julia.

"Okay girls, now that we are at a safe distance, let's talk boys", Julia suggested which made Johanna and Maria turn scarlet. "Fine, I say Johanna goes first. I know she has a crush on my twin", Maria Isabella smirked. Johanna glared lightly but then sighed in defeat, "fine I guess you're right. He's hot in all honesty as much as your dad", Johanna smirked. "Hey!" Maria smirked throwing water at her.

"Well I know Maria likes Alfred", Johanna smirked. Maria blushed furiously, "No! Are you crazy?!" she yelled outraged. "Just admit it, Mary Isabella", Johanna smirked knowingly. Maria sunk until only her nose and up was over the water. She rose enough that her mouth was out of the water to answer shyly, "Well I guess a think he's cute", she sighed. Johanna laughed in victory and finally both girls turned Julia. "Oh guys, I find too many guys cute to pick one. Anyways I don't like Alfred and Santiago is my cousin", she shrugged. Maria sighed she had a point.

~~xXXx~~

"Hey dude, who do you like from them. You keep staring", Santiago smirked.

"If I tell you, you won't get mad?" Al asked.

"No, I don't think I would", Santiago said raising an eye brow.

"Fine, just because you're my best friend. Dude, I'm sorry, but I like your sister", Al said forwardly.

"My sister?!" Santiago said with amazement. "You can't be serious, can you?" Santiago said bewildered. "I'm not kidding your sister is beautiful", Al said blushing. "Wow, you should ask her out", Santiago smirked. "I will when you ask Johanna out", Al smirked knowingly. "w-what?" Santiago said getting red.

"I know you like her. It's okay I mean she's not your family member", Al said laughing. "Yeah, but you know I've had a horrible week with me finding out Gloria was cheating on me", Santiago said sadly. Alfred felt bad for his buddy and knew exactly how to cheer him up. The girls weren't the only ones with singing abilities. Alfred tapped his foot and started, "Uno, do, tre".

Santiago looked up at him and smirked standing up. Maria and the girls had stop to look what they were doing. They didn't know they could sing and it was going to be interesting.

Santiago put a hand on his hip and began, "it's been a really, really messed up week. Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter, and my girlfriend cheated on me. She's a California dime and it's time for me to quit her".

"La, la, la", Julia, Alfred and Maria joined. "Whatever", Santiago continued while Johanna blushed. "La, la, la"

"It doesn't matter", Santiago said stretching out his hand out to Johanna who took it. Maria and Julia got out with the help of Alfred while a few people had begun to listen to them excitedly. "La, la, la", Maria, Julia, and Alfred continued along. "Oh well", Santiago shrugged. "La, la, la"

"We're going at it tonight, tonight, there's a party on the roof top on top of the world" Santiago said giving Johanna a twirl. "Tonight, tonight and we're dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign. I don't if I'll make it, but watch how good I'll fake it. It's alright, alright, tonight tonight", Santiago smiled at Johanna.

Johanna smirked and took a step back she and the girls weren't going to stay behind. Johanna began smiled before she too began to sing, "I woke up with a strange tattoo. Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket. And it kind of looks just like you."

"La, la, la" they all sang. "wo-o-w", the all clapped as they began to laugh. The people around them clapped and they all turned red in embarrassment. "Heh heh, hey Johanna?" Santiago said shyly. "Yeah, santi?" Johanna smiled using the nickname she had given him. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Johanna's eyes widened and she blushed. She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, "yeah". Santiago beamed and carried her in his arms. Johanna gave a laugh as she was set down. Maria just rolled her eyes and laughed while Alfred gave her a shy look.

"What's wrong al?" Santiago smirked.

"Shut up your pressuring me", Alfred said knowingly. "Umm…Maria Isabella? Would you be my girlfriend. I know we've been knowing each other for almost our whole live and maybe if you could give me a chance I woul-" Alfred began to ramble.

Maria chuckled and walked up to him. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend just stop rambling", she chuckled pressing her finger to his lips. Alfred chuckled and smiled at her. "Well I guess that works out. I'll give the warnings now. Alfred and Johanna a friendly reminder that if you hurt my cousins I won't be hesitant in making you run for your lives", Julia smiled sweetly yet her speech had a venomous tone.

Johanna just laughed, "save you threats little bunny. and hey you're my cousin too". "I have no comment. I do fear for my life", Alfred chuckled nervously. "Well then why don't we chat about school. I'm guessing when everyone sees you guys they'll probably be asking if you guys are going out. Then all of them would be kind of shocked since they think were all related in some way", Julia said thoughtfully.  
"I guess we'll have to explained. Do they even know you're the president's son?" Maria Isabella asked.

"Nope, but now that you're my girlfriend I'll have to tell them so they know not to mess with you", Alfred smiled. Maria Isabella hit him lightly on the arm, "jealous already?"

"Hey all the guys I know are falling over heels for you", Alfred winked. Maria rolled her eyes and laughed. Maybe this trip was going to be the best they've ever had. What they didn't know was that this day was also going to be their worst nightmare.

Crystal: I wanted to put joy here. I don't think many of you will like the darkness of the next chapter. Anyways the song Decode belongs to Paramore and tonight tonight is owned by Hot Chelle Rae. So Giselle is helping me out with translation from English to Spanish for this story. I mean both of us are Mexican and know Spanish, but she's in an advanced AP Spanish class and therefore is better at translating :D  
Giselle: hey so here are the translations :

1) "Hay! Ya voy mama!" translates to "Ugh! I'm going mom!"  
2) "Es magnifico!" translates to "it's magnificent!"


	2. Taken!

Taken!

Crystal: well here's the second chapter :P  
Antonio: it's so good we get to continue this with our children all grown up :D  
Lovino: you're such a sappy bastard  
Maria Isabella: hey everyone! Well you might all be wondering ,don't I match the description of fem!lovino? And if none of you wondered about that I'll tell you anyways I am fem!lovino only in this story I am Lovino's daughter. Johanna is fem!Prussia , and Julia is slightly fem!Germany only with long hair and mostly has Feliciano's personality, and Al well is just Alfred.  
Santiago: I am chibi!Spain or whatever. I'm so excited. I have every bit of looks and personality as my dad  
Antonio: :3 that you do son  
crystal: HUGE WARNING: many of you might not like like the darkness in this chapter so expect it :/ and I don't own Hetalia or any songs in this chapter. The names of the songs will be posted in the author's note at the end of the chapters as they go :)

Hours later everyone had come back from their dates and had decided to go and get the kids from the pool. They had found them with towels wrapped around their waist talking on the edge of the pool. The girls continued to converse while the boys were still racing in the pool.

"Look at them. Sometimes I wonder how they haven't fallen in love with each other. Well we know Julia, or Maria Isabella could fall for Alfred since Johanna is his cousin and then that would leave Johanna and Santiago since Julia and Maria are his relatives", Gilbert said thoughtfully. "Why in the world are you thinking about that right now? They are still kids, potato two", Lovino huffed.

"Calm you tits, Lovino. You and Antonio didn't mind having horny, hot, kinky sex when you were their age", Gilbert smirked mocking Lovino for being the girl in the marriage and for the many times he and Antonio had had sex in high school. Lovino fumed from embarrassment and rage, and just crossed his arms while Antonio chuckled. Their laughter didn't last when the lights went out. The only lights that were on were the ones from the moon light and those in the pool that lighted the water. The boys quickly got out and came next to the scared girls.

When the lights came on they found the place deserted with only men surrounding all of them. Maria clutched onto her brother as him and Alfred stood in front of them. The men cleared out and there stood Lovino's nightmare. Lovino paled as that man he had always feared had once again come into his life. It was Brandon. He was there standing right in front of him.

"B-Brandon?!" Lovino gasped in pure fear. "Miss me Lovi?" he smirked. He looked the same just like Antonio did at his current age, but now he had a scar down his left eye. He was wearing a black long coat over a black shirt and pants. The kids stayed frozen in place. Maria and Santiago listened intently as their mother talked to the man named Brandon. "Why can't just leave him alone? Since when did you get out of jail?" Antonio demanded not letting Lovino's hand go. "Oh dear brother, you know the answer very well. He belongs to me. I escaped ten years ago Lovino. I've been recruiting people from our high school days who have become criminals. We are the most feared mafia in the world", Brandon smirked.

Maria Isabella and Santiago gasped. That was their father's brother?! And what in the world did that man mean with saying that their mother belonged to him and when was that?!

"We'll call the cops and they'll arrest you. Why couldn't just let them be happy. You just have to have your way didn't you learn all that time in jail since Antonio made you get arrested when we were in high school?" Gilbert spat. The men had reached behind them and held all of them except Lovino who just backed away.

Brandon had begun to lurch onto him when Maria had let a "Mom?" escape. Lovino whipped his head around. He had totally forgotten about the kids. Brandon sent a look at them and had managed to grasp Lovino in his distraction. "And who are they?" Brandon demanded him. "Let me go, Brandon", Lovino struggled.

"Let my mom go!" Santiago yelled. "No, Santiago don't get into this", Lovino pleaded. Brandon looked at Lovino. "What does he mean mom?" Brandon said giving Lovino's wrists hard squeezes making him wince. "Ow I said let go!" Lovino yelled. "Tell me or I'll hurt all of them", Brandon warned. "Santiago's my son", Lovino yelled in defeat. "Ha, son? Did you adopt him?" Brandon smirked.

"No, I gave birth to him since those pills you had forced me to swallow let me have children. They are mine and Antonio's children", Lovino glared. Brandon was now shaking with anger and he slapped Lovino, "you bitch. You're a dirty little whore". Maria gave a cry, "No mom!"

Brandon looked at her, "and who are you?"

"I'm her daughter me and Santiago are twins", she said defiantly. Brandon pulled Lovino up on his feet again while Antonio tried to kick the men away with Gilbert, Ludwig and Alfred. "What about the rest of you?" Brandon asked. "I'm Johanna, Gilbert and Mathew's daughter", Johanna said defiantly. "I'm Alfred jr. I suppose the hero doesn't need to say more", Alfred challenged.

"I'm Julia daughter of Ludwig and Feliciano. I suggest you leave my zio Lovino alone", Julia said going Ludwig at the moment. "You insolent brats. Men get them", Brandon ordered his other men. Lovino managed to kick Brandon in the chin and yelled, "Run now!"

"but-" Maria began. "I said run now damn it all of you!" Lovino yelled. Brandon got composed and kneed Lovino in the stomach. "Mom!" Maria yelled stopping. "Run!" Santiago said pulling her. Maria Isabella had a tear run down her cheek as she continued to run. "Don't just stand there! Get them!" Brandon yelled. Meanwhile the men who had the other put bags over their heads. Brandon just covered Lovino's mouth and tied his hands and feet and carried him over his back.

They got them on a van and Lovino heard the order to look for their kids in the whole hotel until they found them. Lovino gave Brandon a pleading look. Brandon grabbed his chin and said wickedly, "that look is what you should be giving me begging for sex". Lovino looked away and tried moving, but Brandon forced him in between his legs exactly against his crotch.

~~xXXx~~

"Santiago they took them all", Maria cried as all of them got in one of the hotel rooms. It was Julia's. They would probably search there last. Maria, Julia, and Johanna sobbed uncontrollably while Al just seemed to be in complete shock. "Get a hold of yourself! Crying won't get mom and dad back", Santiago yelled shaking her shoulders. Maria looked at him with a pure sadness and wiped away her tears. She stood up and said, "You're right sorry".

"He's right. What's important right now is saving our parents. Julia let me and Maria borrow clothes quickly before those men come looking for us", Johanna said. Julia stood up quickly and got out pants and shirts for them to wear and sandals. Maria wore some black jean pants and a red spaghetti strap shirt with red sandals. Johanna just chose a black spaghetti strap and blue jeans with whit sandals. Julia chose to wear a sandy colored spaghetti strap, red pants, and a pair of black flats. She threw Santiago and Alfred two of her dad's shirts.

They heard the door knob move and they tried not to panic. "Let's get in the closet hurry", Santiago hissed. They went in there as the men kicked open the door. "Where do you think those brats are?" the heard one of them say. "You heard the boss go check in the restroom. "By the way, Lovino hasn't changed anything since high school in exception for his body, became more feminine. You know he looks even sexier and curvier. Still has that curvy woman's body even after having twins", they heard another chuckle. "Yeah, he does. I can see why Brandon would want to hit that piece. I guess he's going to go hard on him tonight since he found out he had twins with his twin brother", the main one by the looks of it laughed.

Maria Isabella had the urge to cry, and Santiago hugged her. If they had understood what those men had said then it could only mean one thing. That Brandon guy was going to rape and hurt their mother those vile men were talking about their mother in such a filthy way. It was completely lustful like one of those conversations were men talked about women in porn magazines. Their mother was not one of them. "We didn't find them. They've already been here look the girls bikinis"

"Maybe the boss will let us have fun with those three", the heard the first one who had spoken laugh sadistically. They heard the footsteps leave and close the door.

~~xXXx~~

Brandon had them all tied from their hands on a metal pole above them in a abandoned factory. Brandon walked in front of the still holding Lovino. Only now he had his feet untied so he could be dragged. He walked in front of Antonio and held Lovino's face. "Look at it one more time brother. This is the last time you'll be seeing this pretty face", Brandon smirked.

Antonio only glared. "Don't be so hostile after all these years you should be missing me", Brandon said faking sadness. "Let my wife go", Antonio said threateningly. Brandon seemed angry again, "oh, so you two got married".

"We weren't just going to let you come back for our wedding", Antonio said bitterly. Brandon kicked him and Lovino gave a muffled cry as Antonio grunted in pain. "I'll see that your 'wife' pays for more than that", Brandon said as bitterly. "No, don't take it out on him", Antonio yelled. "Oh, he knew he belonged to me, but a whore is a whore and they like to be fucked", Brandon said pulling Lovino by the hair.

"Don't worry I'll make sure you and your children see everything that I will do to him. It's just a matter of time before they get here", Brandon said simply. He tied to Lovino from the pole on the opposite side uncovering his mouth to plant a soft kiss on it. Lovino was too weak to do anything and his face just slumped as the tears fell on the sand that was strangely under their feet.

"You know. Your daughter is the vivid image of you. She looks exactly like you when you were a girl and maybe even I'll dress you up like a girl again and I'll do to her what I tried to do to you, but my brother interrupted us. I'll make her a prostitute like I almost did with you", Brandon whispered.

Lovino's eyes widened and he began to scream full out, "Don't get my Maria Isabella in this! Don't get any of my kids in this or any of the other kids! They have nothing to do with our pasts".

"You can mess with me, but you will not mess with Lovino, my friends or the kids", Antonio said struggling against his roped hands. "Do not dare touch my Alfred", Arthur and Alfred yelled. "My Julia and my niece Johanna are out of limits as well", Ludwig yelled defiantly. "You heard my brother bastard don't you touch any of our kids", Gilbert yelled. "Oh, for this outburst I'll make sure they pay dearly especially your kids beloved", Brandon smiled at Lovino before exiting.

"You bastard don't touch my kids", Lovino yelled with angry tears. "Shh, calmate mi amor", Antonio pleaded. "Alfred do you have that little device invention Kiku gave you?"Antonio asked. Alfred seemed to light up and nodded and pointed his chin at his pocket. Antonio managed somehow to pull out the device with his mouth. "Call Maria Isabella", Alfred said and Antonio passed the device up to his tied hands as it rung.

~~xXXx~~

They got out of the closet shaking and sat down. Maria Isabella's phone began to ring and she answered it hesitantly, "h-hello?"

"Maria its papa", Antonio said weakly. "Dad?! Where are you?" Maria said desperately. "I don't know you kids have to get somewhere safe. Call the police and inform them of the kidnapping of the president and his friends and get to safety", Antonio said.

"No…we want to save you guys", Santiago said as Maria had placed the call on speaker. "There's no way you c-" Antonio was interrupted by Ludwig. "Yes they can. They can help us get weapons. I happened to be carrying them with me all the time after the first incident. Kids listen carefully we don't have much time. Under my bed there is two suitcase take them out. They will have codes on them", Ludwig said and Julia hurried to take them out. "The code for the black one is 3672", Ludwig said in a whisper.

"The second gray case has the code 4570", Ludwig said quicker. "Take the 6 guns and Julia will teach you how to maneuver them. Make sure to take the grenades in a bag, but be very careful with them. We are located approximately five miles north or 45 degrees from the hotel area to be exact. It is an abandoned factory which seems to be the only factory that has been closed down", Ludwig said recalculating every word he said.

Santiago had taken the information and written it down to the exact phrases his uncle had said. "It appears our time is out being careful and use the guns if you feel you are threatened", Ludwig said sternly before Antonio hung up as the men had entered the room.

Julia pressed the code number and gave gun to each person. She went to the closet and took out belts with small pocket strap. They all placed it on and positioned their guns at the pockets. Julia grabbed the other case and pressed the code. She seemed to be staying more often with Ludwig's personality. She grabbed the grenades and placed them in a red backpack she had brought throwing out the rest of its contents on the hotel room floor.

She ran into the restroom and came out with a bag of white powder and another case. She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail and pulled the sleeves of her shirt up. She got approximately 6 smalls tube and emptied some of the white powder in them. She handed each one of them a spare change of bullets which they placed in the pockets of their pants. She took out a liquid and carefully placed five drops in them slowly. She closed them up and shook them all. She took out a knife and dug holes at the top of their containers and placed a small piece of rope at each of them before closing the containers again and placing them in the back pack.

"What were those?" Santiago asked. "Homemade bombs", Julia smirked. Santiago wondered if she would be sane by the time their parents were saved. Lastly Julia had managed to find spare knives and gave one to each and put the rest of the spare cartridges of bullets in the back pack. She went to the window and opened it. "Come one", she motioned. "What? I knew I was crazy, but this is too much", Johanna said scared out of her mind.

"Johanna, you actually think they left? They know were still in the building and will probably be waiting outside so we have to do this. Trust me on this one. Ahh! They're coming quick, quick!" Julia hurried them. Maria Isabella was the first who climbed outside and gasped at the height she was at. Julia was already on flat roof and she had her hand held out for her to take. Johanna was next followed by Alfred and Santiago when they heard the door slap open.

"You idiot! I told you they were here", the heard the main one say. "Look they escaped through the window go. They all gasped and hurried onto the flat roof and began to run. "Look they are running away", they heard another yell as they too reached the flat roof and ran after them. One of the men was extremely quick and had managed to catch Maria Isabella. Maria looked at the man wide eyed. "Cross country champion in high school", he laughed. Beginning to drag her back.

"Santiago! Alfred! Help!" she cried trying to pry the man off of her. Santiago and Alfred ran back and got out the guns. "Don't let your fingers shake. Hold the trigger steady and don't get nervous it will ruin the way the bullet shoots and you'll hurt her", Julia said calmly. Santiago held out the gun and took a small breath. He aimed at the man's arm and pulled the trigger. The man screamed in pain and Maria kicked him in the crotch as she ran to her brother and boyfriend.

They continued to run and Julia smiled happily, "great job", she cheered. The rest of the men were on their tracks already and Maria took out the gun shooting two of them and continuing to run. Julia saw a huge gap were they had to jump to get to the other side and she picked up speed and jumped landing on her side. She sat up and Santiago did the same jumping and landing on his feet. Maria Isabella jumped and was caught by Santiago. Alfred let Johanna jump first being also caught by Santiago. When Alfred jumped though he hadn't quite jumped right and he had almost fallen.

He had grasped the railing and Maria ran to help push him onto the roof as the men were at their tail. They stood up running and Julia said in a whisper, "We have to jump to the trashcan down below and close them. They'll probably be distracted and think we manage to somehow be professionals that know how to fall down a building safely", she ended laughing. They held hands and jumped landing in the trashcans, as Santiago pulled down its lid.

"Where did they go?" the leader asked. "They jumped off the building, Martin", the other beside him said. (1) "Valiendo verga! Hijos de su puta madre. Margaro y Juan vayan a buscarlos abajo. Se va a enojar Brandon", Martin yelled. Juan and Margaro jumped over the trashcans were they were hiding and scrambled in between the crowd.

~~xXXx~~

"What the fuck do you mean you can't find them?" Brandon yelled slamming his fist on the desk. "I'm sorry sir, but the brats had managed to get their hands on weapons and seemed experts at jumping off the building safely", Martin said over the phone. "You imbecile! They probably tricked you was there any place they could of possibly hid below?"Brandon asked. Those kids could not possibly know how to land of a building and escape being hurt. The used their smarts to trick his men. "No, there were only two trashcans and just boxes in the alleyway.

"Did you check the trashcans or the boxes?" Brandon asked knowing the answer. "No", martin said realizing just what that implied. "Go get them now. I want those brats by the end of the day or your heads are on the line", Brandon yelled slamming the phone shut. "Those brats are smarter than I thought, I should pay a visit to our prisoners", Brandon sighed.

Meanwhile, Antonio had managed to get a razor and was almost finished ripping his ropes when Brandon arrived. He hid the razor in between his hands. Brandon had a sharp knife in his hand and walked to Lovino. "You know, does anyone here know how long it takes for the blood to rush to someone's head with a slit near their neck?" Brandon asked sliding his finger down the sharp edge of the blade. He flipped Lovino over and pressed a button that slowly raised him higher until his head was about one foot of the ground.

Lovino just huffed slightly he had gotten a fever and was already very sick. He hadn't even the energy to protest. Brandon placed the blade at Lovino's neck and looked up at Antonio who now had his face wide eyed. "Shall we try and figure it out?" Brandon chuckled making a cut at Lovino's throat. Lovino made a slight choking sound and blood slowly began to drip down from the wound.

Antonio clenched his fist and struggled against the rope, but it was still too thick even after using the razor. Lovino was starting to have difficulty breathing and tried moving slightly, but the blood continued to drip. "I won't let him die I just want him to be weak so by the time the whole family reunites they can see how helpless he'll be with no one to be able to help him", Brandon laughed leaving the room.

Antonio got the razor and hurriedly continued to try and rip the ropes. Lovino continued to make choking sounds and his breathing began to slowly cease. Antonio began to panic and continued to go faster. He tried once more and the ropes ripped completely. He ran to Lovino and untied his roped putting him in his arms. Lovino had completely passed out from the blood loss, and Antonio ripped a piece of his shirt and began to try and stop the bleeding.

"Antonio, you have to go as long as you and the kids are missing Brandon won't do anything to Lovino. He'll be safe, but you have to get the kids", Arthur told him. Antonio wanted to go against him, but Alfred interrupted him, "yeah dude they'll just catch us all again if you try and save all of us. The kids are more important. They are being followed by extremely dangerous criminals", Alfred said. Antonio nodded and kissed Lovino's forehead before one man entered.

Antonio kicked his head and got his gun and cautiously went outside the guarded room. What was important now was finding the kids. He just hoped his friends would be alright. He yearned more so for Lovino's safety.

Crystal: I felt like I made it too dark here. I felt that it started a bit happier then it turned out completely dark. Please give me ideas you would like to see incorporated and I will take them in mind :)  
Giselle: I'm only the translator: (1) "being worth dick! Sons of bitches! Margaro and Juan go search for them down there. Brandon is going to be mad"


	3. Caught again

Crystal: I know I promised not to hurt Lovino, but at least it wasn't rape or getting him pregnant from Brandon which at one moment when I was writing the last chapter of the first story of doing for the sequel, but decide to go against it from 'friendly*cough*threatening* cough reviews' lol :P  
Lovino: you really hate me don't you :/ Giselle doesn't hate me :/  
crystal: uhh..I… no comment you ruined my mood

Caught again!

"Hey, you think it's safe to go out now?" Santiago asked. "I think, but I have a feeling we should leave now", Julia said as she got out and helped the others. "Let's go. Hey Al you have that map?" Maria Isabella asked. "Yeah, got it". Al said taking the map with the calculated location.

They walked into the crowd of Italians searching for any means of transportation they could possibly take unnoticed. In the crowd Julia's hair was let lose. Julia pouted, but just pushed her hair behind her ear from one side. They were all worried and the flirting from many of the Italian teens wasn't helping. One of them was too stubborn and kneeled in front of Maria Isabella holding her hand as other Italians stared with envy at his bravery.

"Oh bellisima, your are the prettiest girl I've ever seen. I would be honored if I could take you to dinner", the red head teen said almost placing a kiss at her hand, but she snatched it away. Al was already clenching his fist and was about to get angry with him when Maria took charge. "I'm sorry, but one I have an American boyfriend, two you would never be my type and after a handsome blue eyed blonde American I would choose to go out with a Spanish guy, third what can you offer me to the highest point?" she said simply. Al just smirked and decided to let it slide to see where this would go.

The boy looked determined and said, " I can offer you love and things to your heart's desire. I am a very rich boy in Rome and can provide you with anything. You're Italian you don't need a Spanish guy and I doubt an American can be a rich as the boys in Rome", he said confident that he had won her.

"Foolish bastardo, you know nothing about me. That's the thing I love about my boyfriend. He knows everything about me before he asked me out. First, my boyfriend is the son of the president of the united states, second of all I am in fact Italian and SPANISH, and third I don't care for money I'm not only a girl interested in guys for their money. This is the United States president's son. Meet my boyfriend Al", Maria smiled hugging Al by the arm.

The Italian looked completely shattered. His confidence completely ruined. He had never once been rejected and had even made girls break up with their boyfriends for him. Lovina gave him a smile and simply said, "Toodles", and walked away with her cousins to find a car.

~~xXXx~~

Antonio ran across to hide at the side of the room. He had actually found many of the factory's hallways unguarded. Is it that his brother had only guarded the outside of their prison? Maybe he could go back and save the rest before they set out to find the kids.

He looked out to see one guard there. Antonio ran and the guard began to shoot him. Antonio began to shoot back with the gun he had gotten from the other allies to his brother. A bullet managed to hit his shoulder and Antonio gave a pained grunt and clutched his arm as he continued to shoot back. He had almost excited when he felt something hard hit his head. He fell down feeling the darkness reach his eyes and he fell unconscious.

Brandon just chuckled as he threw the shovel to his employee. "What an idiot. Did he really think I would let him and the others with only a few guards outside? I'm glad I wasn't born with his oblivious mind. I on the other hand was born with an intellectuality", he smiled. He looked at his brother and sighed.

"Get him out of my sight and tie him up", he snapped. One of the employees came with Lovino in his arms and dry blood on his neck. "In the mean time, we have to get you my beautiful Italian cleaned up and brought back to health because this is just the beginning of his punishment after all these years", Brandon snickered bringing down his face to kiss Lovino, but not before passing a finger down his chin to his neck and he dared pass his hand down to Lovino's chest and he pinched one of his nipples.

Lovino weakly groaned in disapproval and muttered out a weak, "no…d-don't…". Brandon smirked and slid his hand even more down Lovino's stomach, and teasingly above the hem of his pants. Lovino slightly squirmed and began to whimper, "Don't….ple..ase" before he passed out again.

Brandon chuckled once more before taking Lovino into his room.

~~xXXx~~

Maria and Santiago paused slightly. "Did you feel that, San?" Maria asked her brother. "Yeah, like my stomach dropped and I'm starting to feel pain", Santiago said. Maria nodded, but they decide to ignore the pain in their head and left shoulder.

They looked to see a gorgeous black Mercedes Benz and Julia beamed. "I'll get it for us!" she cheered running up to its driver who was leaning against it. All of them blinked slightly as they followed her movements. They saw her skip happily up to the driver and they heard a question slip from her mouth.

They saw the man cackle and shake his head. Johanna sighed, but her eyes widened dramatically when she saw Julia pull the man down from the collar and heard her screaming. The man looked horrified and got two things out from his pocket a wallet and car keys. They ended mouths open as the man ran away and Julia skipped back with the same cheerful smile.

She twirled the key chain around her index finger as the keys jingled and in the other hand she juggled the black leather wallet. She handed the wallet to a shocked Santiago and said brightly. "Well that man was extremely nice. He gave us that extremely awesome car and money for free".

"It always gas creped me out when you do that", Maria Isabella said shocked. Julia looked down and began to sniff as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Maria Isabella face palmed and began to panic, "Not in a bad way, July. You got me the ride I've always wanted". Julia brightened up immediately and she hugged Maria. They all gave a nervous laugh before getting on the car. Maria took the charge to drive even with the arguments and whines from Alfred and Santiago. "Stop whining damn it, bastard", Maria told her brother angrily.

"Let me drive, and since when do you use the word 'bastard'", Santiago retaliated. "Whatever", Maria rolled her eyes. She strapped on her seat belt and heard the car turn on. She pulled down the window and heard screams.

She turned to see the wall fall apart in an explosion. When the smoke cleared three hummers popped out and headed straight at them. Maria gasped and sped the car through the fruit stands. "Shit, shit, shit", she mumbled to herself as people jumped out of the way.

"They have guns", Johanna hissed. Soon after, a bullet had pierced the window. "Maria go faster", Santiago hurried pulling down the window. He got his gun and began shooting at the wheels of the hummer behind them, while Johanna held him from his shirt for balance. Julia had picked the wrong time to act like her mother and she began to weep.

Alfred got out and began to shoot getting one of the other drivers. In the crashing of the hummers, unfortunately, the one next to him had managed to shoot a bullet in Alfred's arm. Alfred gave pained scream and slid himself in the car. Julia had begun to weep and she seemed to go in a crisis.

Maria didn't know what to do as Santiago continued to shoot from the window. Maria looked to the sides and saw a train was about to pass. She took it as an opportunity and yelled at Santiago, "San, get in the damn car now!" Santiago did as told and Maria sped to the highest. They all latched to the sides of the car closing their eyes expecting to crash.

They opened their eyes hearing a terrible crash. They turned to see the train had taken down the remaining hummers and they had made it passed. They gave victory yells and smiled until they heard Alfred's grunts in pain. "Al? Oh my god. He's losing too much blood," Maria said worried. She parked the car in an alley as Santiago searched for something to stop the bleeding.

Johanna took shirt they had found thrown there and began to clean the wound. "We have to take the bullet out", Johanna said giving them a worried expression. Julia looked in the bag and conveniently found a first aid kit and a bottle of alcohol. She took out to what seemed a knife.

With shaky hands, she poured the alcohol on the knife and wiped it. "Al, this is going to hurt, but you have to resist," Julia said choking on her words. Maria had gotten off sobbing and Santiago covered her ears. Julia pressed the knife inside and Alfred screamed. Johanna took deep breaths and held him down. Julia continued to dig and finally reached the silver bullet.

(1)"It seems to have come from a sniper. It could have killed him, but since it was not calculated it didn't go in to deeply", Julia informed them beginning to wrap the white bandages on Alfred's arm. "Unfortunately, we don't have any shirts left and you can't possibly wear this bloody one, so you'll have to wait until we find a shop", Johanna smiled winking at him.

Alfred seemed to catch on and he looked at Maria who was blushing and staring. "Like what you see?" he smirked. Maria looked shock that she was caught staring and she blushed furiously. "S-Shut up. I'm just glad y-you're okay", she turned only looking at him shyly. Alfred just chuckled, "I'm healthy enough".

Maria walked to get on the car with the rest as they still had limited time to reach their parents. Maria couldn't really see from the bullet that had cracked their window. She rose her foot and kicked the window hard breaking the window completely. "Ahh much better", she smirked. Her smirk faded suddenly as the images of her parents came to her mind. How their mother had given herself up for them.

"We're coming everyone", she whispered. She felt a hand at her shoulder and she turned to see Alfred give her a bright smile.

~~xXXx~~

Lovino began to stir from his sleep and remembering where he was he gasped and jumped up letting himself fall again when he felt a pain at his neck. "Ahh", he gave a pained moan. He felt bare and he realized he was naked. "What happened?" he asked to more of himself.

"Well it so happens I took advantage of your delusioning from your fever and I convinced you to have sex with me. You were so helpless begging me to be inside you. How flushed and hot you were moaning my name and clutching tightly as I slammed into your body", Brandon chuckled nearing the bed.

Lovino seemed shocked. He couldn't have done that. "Don't lie to me! I would never do that with the likes of you!" Lovino yelled tears spilling down his face. Brandon smirked and nodded, "Fine, I raped you. You continued to tell me to stop. Of course I couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. Would you like some proof?" Brandon smirked taking out his phone. (2) In the video you could see two shadows in the dim light. "No…Please Brandon…stop touching me", Lovino heard one of the shadows beg. He recognized it to be his voice and his eyes only widened and he only let strangled gasps escape his lips.

Brandon put the phone away. "You're a monster. I hate you so much Brandon. I hate you. I hate you!" Lovino yelled defiantly even when he was dying on the inside. Brandon slapped him across the face and pulled him up by the hair. "Today is the start of your punishment. As promised you will become a girl for some time again. It just so happens that I managed to keep a bottle of kiku's pills and to your luck they don't have expiration date", Brandon smirked shoving two pills forcefully down Lovino's mouth.

Lovino once again had become Lovina and she looked shocked at herself. She covered herself after all now she was self conscious on being exposed. Brandon just smiled and threw what seemed to be a similar dress he had seen his daughter wear to the airport. A military dress with short sleeves with double breast pockets and 4 black buttons and a pair of black pumps.

"I'm guessing you recognize your daughter's clothing. Put them on I'm sure they fit you nicely after all she's the spitting image of you in this state. I'm sure she'll have the surprise of her life when she sees you", Brandon clapped. Lovina had no choice but to slip on the dress.

It actually fit snugly on her figure only since it was for teens it was a bit shorter. She looked down. There wasn't anything she could do especially not disobey him. He had already had his way with her he could resort to hurt Antonio or the others.

He took a hold of Lovina's arm and pulled her to the prisoner cell and Antonio looked up. "well Antonio doesn't lovi look lovely?" Brandon said standing behind lovina and holding onto both of her hands from behind.

Antonio looked up and saw Lovina's sad expression of guilt. "Mi amor", he whispered. "Tonio, ti amo", she whispered back. Brandon frowned and slapped her hard enough to knock her on the sand. The others screamed accusingly, and Antonio seemed to get fired up and he fought against his chains.

"Maldito, how dare you hurt her?" Antonio yelled. Brandon only glared and pulled lovina up roughly from her hair and arm as she gave sobs. "She deserved more than that", He finally said giving her hair painful tugs and pushing her forward and out the door.

Crystal: . I'm running out of ideas and I think this is getting way too boring. So in order to make this story not so short I will have to shorten the chapters. I need ideas ASAP!  
(1) I have no idea what type of bullets guns have or any name of a gun that isn't an AK-47 or sniper -.-  
(2) spoiler: Brandon didn't rape Lovino. Brandon used the video from when they were in high school where he had actually raped Lovino unfortunately there will be a sort of rape huge warning for the next chapter and the longest this story will turn up to be is 5 chapters or 6 at the most really sorry :C. (Hetalia song challenge)


	4. Mom!

Crystal: After writing a few stories I think I'm in good shape to continue this story. I had left this on tentative hiatus, but I have decided I will not leave it unfinished. Sorry that it's really late  
Lovina: I think people will get tired of you continuing to turn me into a girl .  
Crystal: it was just twice -.- sorry  
Antonio: ahahaha you two are just too cute fighting especially you Lovi :)  
Lovina: *blushes*whatever

Mom?!

As Maria drove on she seemed to stop in front of the factory with the exact coordinates her uncle Ludwig had given her. She got off cautiously along with the others. Johanna seemed to get an idea and she got one of Julia's bombs and put in on the back seat.

"Okay, we make the car drive in and let the bomb explode and afterwards we go in and save our parents", Johanna beamed. Everyone seemed to agree with her and got into action. Santiago found a rock and placed it on the gas pedal that when the car wasn't in parking would lead the car straight into the factory.

Johanna placed the bombs and lighted them up. Alfred reacted quickly and let go of the cars breaks and the car sped in. The guards seemed bewildered until of course there was a tremendous explosion. They all took the opportunity to run in with their guns loaded shooting those that followed them.

Alfred pulled them into the side of the hall and the guards continued to run passed them. They walked carefully and they heard woman sobs. They saw the gap to the door and Maria neared it. A woman was being hit by the man that had taken their parents. They saw as he leaned down to kiss her deeply and grope her breasts harshly. He straddled her slowly pulling up her dress and massaging her thigs. They heard the woman whimper and it pained Maria for some reason.

"Stop, Brandon! Please!" the woman begged. "I told you very well. Your punishment was just beginning", Brandon chuckled. "We have to help her", Maria begged them. "Let's get our parents first and get them to help us rescue her. I promise we'll save her", Santiago assured.

Maria nodded, but her gut wrenched each time she heard a slap. It's as they were torturing someone she cared dearly for, but she didn't get why she felt that way towards a stranger. They scuttled quickly and found a door and opened it to find their parents tied up.

"Kids!" Antonio said excitedly. Each of them ran to their parents and cut their ropes off. "My baby, what happened to you?!" Arthur said in complete worry and anger when he saw Alfred's bandages. Alfred seemed just as worried, but new his son was strong.

"Mom, its okay I'm fine, Maria, took care of me", he chuckled. Arthur hugged him avoiding from hurting his injury. Gilbert and Mathew were tightly squeezing Johanna who only laughed at their worry, "I'm fine guys, really"

Ludwig carried his daughter while Feliciano Ve-ed in relief that his daughter was safe. "Oh Julia, I'm so glad you're safe", Italy whispered. "Mom, you know I have some of my dad's personality, but I think I'm starting to merge yours and his together until it's finally becoming just…me", Julia explained. "It was about time. It happened to me when I was young", Ludwig smiled kissing Julia's forehead.

"Where's mom?" Maria and Santiago asked in unison. Antonio's look darkened and he stood up. "We have to go save her", Antonio said as well to the others. They nodded and took the guns their children had. Santiago and Maria had a confused expression as to why they had called her mother a 'she', but they said nothing and were more worried to even think about it.

Unfortunately, they were already being waited by guards and they ran shooting. Antonio made a decision he would get everyone back and get back Lovina. He hurried to the exit and pushed everyone. Maria had accidentally tripped making Al and Johanna fall in the process. Gilbert had pulled Antonio along in the commotion and they were wide eyed as the three of them were captured by the guards and the doors were shut.

Antonio let himself fall on his knees while Santiago couldn't believe his sister, his girlfriend, and his best friend had been captured. Gilbert clenched his fists while Mathew and Arthur couldn't help, but cry.

"We have to plan a way to get them out", Antonio began. "My brother wants me and San as well as everyone to be present for what he will do to Lovina", He left off.

~~xXXx~~

"Bastards, stop pushing me", Maria growled. Suddenly the two guards with the others changed directions. "Hey wait. Let my girlfriend go", Alfred yelled struggling against the guards.

Maria was thrown into the room and landed with a thud. She looked up to see the same woman from earlier tide up from her legs and hands that she had currently used to cover her face that had a gag at her mouth.

She heard a chuckle and saw Brandon come out from the shadows. "Oh hello, my little niece", he smiled sadistically. She glared and stood up taking a defensive pose. "Now, now, No need to be so defensive we're family", he continued. He went up to the woman who didn't look up. He slightly kicker her side and she began to stir.

"Look who we have here. She wanted to see you dear", he told the woman. The woman with brown locks sat up a bit and when she looked up Maria gasped. That woman was the exact replica of her. Like it was her reflection staring back at her, just grown up. Same eyes, same brown locks with a pink head band, same face, even had her clothes she had worn to the airport, even that accursed curl.

The woman went in complete shock and began to cry trying to beg something out at the man above her. Maria couldn't believe it and she couldn't help but ask, "Who is she? Why does she look so much like me?"

"I can't believe it dear. Can't even recognize your own MOTHER?" Brandon cackled. Maria shook her head in disbelief. Her mother was definitely not a woman. "Is this a joke?" Maria said yelling.

"Oh dear, I think you are hurting her feelings right, Lovina?" Brandon said never taking his gaze from Maria's. Maria was so confused and perked up when they took the gag of 'Lovina's' mouth. Maria was hesitant and finally stuttered out, "M-Mom?"

Lovina said nothing and Brandon just shook his head and whispered in Lovina's ear, "I'll let you explain to her" he said getting out. Lovina ran and hugged Maria. Maria felt that feeling again and she hugged back it was her mom, but how?

"Mom, it really is you. What did he do to you?" Maria said touching her mom's face and pulling her hair to test out if it was real.

Lovina looked to the side and pulled her down. "You know how your father had told you I dressed up as a girl when I sang to him?" Lovina asked. Maria nodded slowly. "Well, my friend Kiku in high school was an amazing inventor that had created pills so that when I dressed up as a girl my voice would become feminine. It turns out that with two pills you actually turn into a girl and your dad's twin", Lovina paused as if to see if Maria was catching on and she nodded.

"Well I think we have to start from the beginning. Years after I had met your father as a kid I was an extremely popular kid in school along with your uncle Feli. We had everything from friends and even cute girls fawning over, but of course we were gay and that was the issue. It so happened I had fallen in love with your dad's brother, but he pranked me and everyone made fun of me for thinking I could possibly get a guy to like me…. And for some time…I believed them. Your father was determined and of course without even thinking it we fell in love", Lovino smiled sadly.

Maria wanted to smile, but she knew that the bad things were to come, "Your uncle Brandon couldn't accept that I was with your father and in the process he had gotten an obsession with me. He kidnapped me and put me in some horrible clothes that I will not explain to you and he finished off… he…he…" Lovino seemed to choke up and Maria was more worried than ever.

"He what?" Maria Isabella asked hesitantly.

Lovino looked at her and with another wave of tears he sobbed out, "he raped me". Maria Isabella's eyes widened and she hugged her mother as her own tears had begun to fall. "Your father had found me on the floor. He had promised revenge, but I couldn't possibly do anything. Your father comforted me that same day and that was the first night I completely gave myself to him", Lovino said wiping his tears.

"Days later is when, like I had told you about the show, that your uncle made me swallow those pills. I turned into a real girl and he had kidnapped me again and drugged me and went even far enough to prostitute me and make me dance for his 'audience'. I would have been raped if your father hadn't come to my rescue and gotten your uncle arrested", Lovino sighed.

Maria Isabella looked down. Her mother had been through all of that, and she had only given her a hard time? "Mom, I'm sorry that I've given you such a hard time even after all you've suffered", Maria cried. Lovina hugged her and rubbed her back, "It's okay that never stopped me before. You and your brother are the most precious thing to me. You reminded me so much of your father and I. the playful cursing and the personality differences" she finished of kissing Maria Isabella on the forehead.

The door went open and it startled both Lovina and Maria. They hugged each other as Brandon neared them. "Well my dear Lovi~ I guess the break from your torture is over. Why don't we give your daughter a slight demonstration of what will happen to you, Michael, hold her daughter for me". The guard did as told ripping Maria from Lovina as Brandon forced Lovina to her feet. Maria struggled and froze as Brandon slowly slipped his hand up her mother's leg to her thigh. "Brandon, don't you dare", Lovina tried saying defiantly, but her voice showed fear and it quivered.

Maria Isabella watched in shock as Brandon continued to slide his hand up her mother's leg. Lovina shook her head and kept repeating for him to stop as she trashed. She had never noticed before , but she had the trauma from the first time she had been raped as a teen and began to sob uncontrollably as if she was living that moment from years ago.

Brandon chuckled he knew very well she would have never lived off that rape. He desired to feed that trauma until Lovina would break and do everything she was told to do. How she had been lying on the floor and had forced her to obey his every order until he left her on the floor covered in his essence years ago. It was a sight to remember .He was still a teen boy, but those memories had scarred her. "Let her go!" Maria Isabella yelled in tears.

Brandon noticed the girl's curl and smiled gripping Lovina's. Maria froze her yells and gasped. Lovina's eyes widened and her breathing began to become uneven. Her cheeks were getting bright red or in other words she was getting flushed and her half lidded eyes blinked. "L-Let go….Ngh…B-Brandon stop!"Lovina tried to word out as Brandon twisted her curl in his fingers.

Brandon let go and went right in front of Lovina taking advantage that her mouth was open to kiss her deeply . Lovina struggled trying to hit his chest, but Brandon held her wrists with one hand and with the other he went up and began to pull down her dress until it hung from her shoulders exposing her bra slightly. "No don't touch her", Maria begged,

Lovina managed to get her mouth off from his and yelled, "No please bra-" Lovina began, but gasped as Brandon leaned in to suck on a sensitive part of her neck. She began to sob again moving her shoulders as to stop him from abusing her skin with marks. Brandon bit down on it before throwing her on the floor and straddling her.

"I can't resist anymore! I'll take you now", Brandon said pulling Lovina's dress down. Lovina thrashed under him also using her legs to get out of his grasp. Maria couldn't let this happen and using some of her moves from when she took from taekwondo to flip on top of the guard and drop him. She ran and pushed off Brandon and pulled up Lovina's dress.

Lovina hugged her and Brandon got Maria Isabella and rose her up by the hair. "Insolent brat. You know, you aren't so bad either. You look exactly like your mother so it must be the same". Lovina's eyes went wide and she stood up pulling Maria, "You. Will, Not. Touch. Her", she warned defiantly. "You're sick! She's your niece for god's sake!" Lovina yelled afterwards receiving a harsh slap to the face. "She should have been our daughter you slut!" Brandon yelled.

"I never loved you. We wouldn't even have lasted. If I had found out you were this sick it would take seconds for me to leave you. Your right, I can't compare you to Antonio. You're nothing like him. He's loving, affectionate, caring, and much more of man in bed than you'll ever be", Lovina yelled at the top of her lungs. Brandon had never looked so angry and he pulled Lovina out the door Maria running pursuit. He pulled her into his room and threw her on the bed as he took off his shirt. Lovina crawled up the bed in fear as Brandon continued to taking off his pants. The door had been locked and Maria yelled slamming on it, "MOM!"

Maria could only hear her mother screaming in pain. "No! S-stop Brandon don't touch me!" she heard her scream. Maria ran as her mother's screams could still be heard. She tried remembering the direction of where Johanna and Alfred had been taken. She heard Johanna's screams and Alfred's cursing and she opened the door to find a horrifying sight.

Johanna was being stripped. They had almost reached untying her bra while Alfred was forced to watch. Alfred continued to fight his chains. He wouldn't allow his cousin to be raped. Maria had never been so angry. She took the gun she spotted on the nearby table and shot the man in the head. Johanna's head whipped around and she ran to her. Maria hugged her friend and both of them couldn't help, but cry. Why was all this happening to them?

Johanna put on her discarded clothing and Maria Isabella untied Alfred. Maria couldn't take it and there was when she gave her first kiss to Alfred. Alfred was completely surprised, but after a moment kissed back with the same fervor. They hugged tightly before Maria's eyes widened.

"My mom, she's being raped. We have to save her!" Maria yelled. Alfred was about to comment on it, but decided not to as they got the guars gun and ran. They turned left on the corridor and Alfred kicked the door open.

"I said spread your legs or I'll force you to", Brandon yelled at Lovina who had been completely stripped of her clothes. She had red marks down her neck and sides that Brandon had lightly sucked on. Lovina shook her head and Alfred decided it would be wise and shot Brandon on the arms. Brandon grunted in pain and Maria helped Lovina dress up. Lovina ran with them still in tears. More guards had come, and Johanna lit a bomb she had saved for the occasion and threw it.

There was a tremendous explosion and they tried running for the exit, but the gates were closed before they could escape. "Shit!" Alfred yelled in defeat as they were surrounded. Lovina was trembling and she let herself sit knees against her chest. Brandon chuckled and neared Lovina pulling her up. Lovina whimpered as he placed a hand at her waist. "you, my darling niece have just increased the amount of torture you mommy here is about to receive. I think by the end of this all your mommy will end up pregnant", he chuckled patting Lovina's stomach. Maria only gritted her teeth while Alfred only hugged her against him, Johanna on the other side clutching onto them as well. "You other two look so much like your parents. Wow, you look exactly like Alfred when we were in high school, and you look like your dad when I turned him into a girl", Brandon chuckled seeing their surprised gazes.

"How do you know all this?" they both asked. "He's my dad's twin. He went with our parents to high school before he got arrested", Maria whispered. "excellent, tu madre, did explain everything then", he laughed again. "Okay take them to the cell", Brandon ordered. "and you'll come with me, Hermosa", he whispered planting a kiss at Brandon's cheek. Lovina turned to her daughter with a sad expression. "We will escape", Maria whispered to her. "I promise we will". Lovina smiled at her sadly and placed two fingers at her lips.

Maria let tears roll down her cheeks. That was a familiar gesture her mother used that meant: "it'll all be okay". The last thing Maria saw was as her uncle and her mother entered a room and the door was slammed shut.

Crystal: well this is it for today make sure to watch for updates


End file.
